Musical Valentine
by arsazu1985
Summary: Ralph and Felix (but specially Ralph) want to get the perfect gift for their loved ones for Valentine's Day and maybe with a little help from some friends of theirs they can make it.
1. With a little help

_Hello everyone, I'm back again and this time with a fanfic from a movie that I really enjoyed and I hope there might be a sequel soon; Wreck-it Ralph; before reading the story I'd like to put some things in clear:_

_1: According to the director of the film, Vanellope is 12 years old in the movie_

_2: The story takes place 5 years after the movie_

_3: Vanellope got an upgrade in her game and now she looks older, she's 17 now _

_4: Though I'm not a supporter of the bond between Ralph and Vanellope as a couple, I wanted to write a story with such situation because I only had this fanfic in my mind since some weeks ago and I didn't want to forget it._

_Well, after all this I just have to say… enjoy the story._

Musical Valentine

Chapter 1: With a little help…

It was one day before Valentine's Day; after finishing their jobs, Felix and Ralph went to Tapper's to have a drink but Ralph could see that his partner was nervous.

Felix: (worried tone) What are we gonna do Ralph?

Ralph: We? What do you mean "we"?

Felix: Well, yeah… tomorrow is Valentine's day and we don't know any idea to a gift to our…

Ralph: Whoa Whoa… hold it right there Felix; I've told you before, Vanellope's not…

Felix: (Arguing) Oh, come on Ralph, why do you still deny it? We both know you're in love with her and she feels the same for you; you both are just too shy and fool to face the truth. Well… I know that before she got her upgrade last year you just cared for her as a big brother but after that it was obvious to see that you developed stronger feelings, I've seen the way you look each other. And you can't deny either that she's now more beautiful than ever.

Ralph stayed quiet for a moment, it was true; all of it, now Ralph felt nervous too; How could he forget to get something beautiful to Vanellope in a special day?

Ralph: OK Felix, you're right; I admit it, I love her. It's just that I'm afraid that if we become a couple then maybe our relationship might not work out as we expected and then maybe we break it out and… what if after that she doesn't want to see me anymore?. I don't want to lose her.

Felix pat his back

Felix: Don't worry brother, if I'm honest with you Vanellope thinks the same thing

Ralph: Really? How do you know that?

Felix: You know Calhoun and Vanellope became best friends and even more after the upgrade; sometimes Calhoun has told me what they've talked about; and for what I've heard the same fear you're feeling she feels it too.

Ralph: Well… thank you brother for telling me this; at least I know now that I'm not alone

Felix: You're welcome Ralph, just don't tell my wife that I told you

Ralph (smiling): Got it buddy; (sigh) well… what are we gonna do now?

Ralph and Felix were making suggestions to each other for a couple of minutes till they heard a foreign and gentile voice behind them

Voice: Perhaps we can help you.

Both friends turned back and saw four men who were smiling; one of them began to talk

Man: We're sorry for listening to your conversation but I think we have a great suggestion and solution to your problem.

_For now I'll leave it till here but I'll continue soon; write some reviews if you want to; I know it's too soon yet to write a fanfic involving Valentine's Day but I didn't want to wait for 2 months. Take care and have a nice day_


	2. A long and winding road to the love

_Hello again, here's chapter 2; hope you like it._

Musical Valentine, Chapter 2: A long and winding road to the love

Ralph and Felix saw that those men were still smiling at them. They look like 25 or 27 years old, they had long hair but specially one who was wearing round glasses and another one had a large nose

Ralph: Excuse me but… who are you anyway?

Man with round glasses: Oh, yes; sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves, my name is John and these are my friends George, Ringo and Paul; but we're mostly known as…

Felix: (hesitating) The Beatles?

Paul: Yes, how did you know?

Felix: Well… I've heard a few days ago that a new musical game was plugged in to the Game Central Station; a game called The Beatles Rock Band. How did you know about this place?

Ringo: We just finished working an hour ago and we wanted to have a rest and somebody recommended us this game.

George: Anyway, as I said before I think we have the perfect gift for you and your ladies.

Ralph: (excited) Really? And what is that?

The Beatles: A concert for you.

Felix and Ralph were open mouthed with this answer

Felix: Excuse me, did you just said…

Ralph: … a concert for us?; for the four of us?

George: Yes, why not?

Ringo: So? What do you think pals?

Ralph and Felix couldn´t believe it; a private concert for Valentine's Day?

Felix: (excited) I say it's perfect

Ralph were excited too with the idea but he had some doubts

Ralph: I just have a question to you guys; do you really have good love songs? Because I really want to prove my girl that I love her, I want to get the enough courage to confess my feelings for her.

John: Don't worry about that. We have the perfects songs for a Valentine 's Day, and specially George who I must admit, he has written very beautiful love songs.

George: Oh, stop flattering me John!

The Beatles laughed for a moment

Paul: So… what do you say, big guy?

Ralph: I said… let's do it!

John: Great! How about if the concert shall begin tomorrow at 9:30 p.m.?

Felix/Ralph: Perfect, and thank you so much guys

After leaving Tapper's and going back to the GCS (Game Central Station) Felix and Ralph agreed that it would be better to not tell the girls where they would take them, just tell them that they'd go to a special place.

Ralph headed to Sugar Rush and after ten minutes he was knocking on the door of Vanellope's castle; he was feeling too nervous, he really was making a big step to conquer the girl of his dreams

Yes? , said a monotone voice

Ralph: Oh, hello Sour Bill, can I see Vanellope? I need to tell her something

Sour Bill: Mmm… let me ask her, she was ready to take her nap.

Meanwhile, Vanellope was in her bedroom lying in her bed and staring a little picture of her and Ralph together on the wedding of Felix and Calhoun.

Vanellope: (sigh) Oh Ralph, If only I'd have enough courage to express my feelings to you; I love you, I've been in love for a long time, even before my upgrade but I'm still too coward to say the truth; if only there would be a way to tell you everything.

Vanellope's upgrade made change in her body, her hair was longer, a soft skin and she got a nice shape body too but in the inside she was the same, she still loved the car racings and spend time with Ralph every chance she could.

Vanellope was lost in her thoughts when she heard someone was knocking on the door, she hid the picture under the pillow and said

Vanellope: Come in

When she saw it was Sour Bill, she sighed with some relief

Vanellope: What is it now Sour Bill?

Sour Bill: Excuse me for interrupting princess Vanellope but…

Vanellope: Sour Bill, how many times do I have to tell you; it's President Vanellope, President

Sour Bill: Yes, forgive me President; it's just that your friend is outside and he wants to see you.

Vanellope: (Surprised) What? Ralph is here? Let him come in, let him come in now.

Sour Bill: Right away Ma'am

Once Sour Bill left the room Vanellope felt she had a twitch in her belly and that her face was red and hot.

Vanellope: (Excited) Oh my Gosh! I can't believe he's here!

After a couple of minutes Ralph entered to her room, Vanellope resisted the temptation of going running to him; instead of that she just sat on her bed.

Ralph: (nervous) Hello there, kiddo.

Vanellope: (little annoyed) Ralph, don't call me like that, I'm older now you know.

Ralph: You're right, sorry

Vanellope: (indifferent tone): So… what's the honor for this visit?

Ralph: (staring at the floor) well… it's a little hard for me to say this to you but… I came here because I want to invite you tomorrow night to a special place

Vanellope couldn't believe her ears; Ralph was asking her out? The big guy of her dreams was really asking her out? She pinched her arm to be sure she was not dreaming

Vanellope: Ouch!

Ralph didn't see what she did but he clearly heard the Ouch

Ralph: What is it?

Vanellope: (rubbing a bit her arm) Nothing; (indifferent) so… you are inviting me to take me somewhere; but exactly why is that?

Ralph: (little surprised): Don't you remember Vanellope? Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I thought it'd be great to give you a gift; Felix and I went to Tapper's and some friends recommended us a perfect place; Felix and Calhoun will be there too.

At first, she didn't like the idea that someone else would be at the same place with them but then she thought it'd be better that Calhoun might be next to her in case for some advice.

Ralph: So… what do you say?

Vanellope: (indifferent): Come here please

Ralph walked and stopped in front of her; suddenly he saw and felt that Vanellope stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck

Vanellope: What do I say? (Excited) I say yes Ralph, YES, YES, YES.

For some seconds they just stared each other, their faces but especially their mouths were just separated for some inches; but as always, fear was bigger and Ralph broke the silence

Ralph: Well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow night

They separated but it was obvious they both had their red faces

Vanellope: Yeah… Yeah… sure stink brain

Ralph: (heading to the door): Fine, then We'll meet at the Game Central Station at 9:00 p.m. Ok, good night Vanellope

Vanellope: Yeah… you too Ralph, see you then

After she felt sure Ralph left the castle she buried her face on the pillow and choked an excited yell; then she took the picture and kissed it.

Vanellope: Something is telling me tomorrow night will be the greatest of my life.

She still had glitches moments, especially when she felt excited.

When Ralph got back to his game, he saw Felix was already waiting for him outside of his home.

Felix: So? How did it go, brother?

Ralph: Excellent, how about you?

Felix: It couldn't have been better; she was excited with the idea.

Ralph: The same thing happened with Vanellope; we were very luck to meet those nice guys at Tapper's

Felix: You're so right; we own them a big one, well… we better go to sleep now because tomorrow will be a great day, good night Ralph

Ralph: Good night brother, see you tomorrow.

Ralph entered his house and went to his huge bed; he took out something inside of his bricks' pillow and took a little gift he always wanted to give to Vanellope; a few days after her upgrade he asked in secret to Sour Bill to make a gift he had in mind but he always was worried of her reaction so till now he's never given it to her.

Ralph: I think I'm ready to give this to her; something's telling me tomorrow night will be the greatest of my life.

Then he hid again his little gift and fell asleep.

_Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon; take care and please send some reviews._


	3. Let the music begin my girl

_Chapter 3 is here; read and enjoy._

Musical valentine; chapter 3: Let the music begins my girl.

Ralph has never felt so nervous in his whole life; he was so worried that anything might go wrong; he even though that in the end Vanellope would reject going out with him tonight.

Ralph: (thinking): No, you saw her yesterday, she was thrilled with the idea, besides remember the other gift; the most important one.

The hours of labor in this day looked eternal for Felix and Ralph but finally, when Mr. Littwak closed the arcade and he went home it was 8:15 p.m; they needed get the girls at least at 9:00 p.m.; so after finishing the job, both friends went changing their normal outfits and when they met in the trolley car to go the CGS they both were wearing tuxedos.

Felix: Wow, you look great Ralph.

Ralph: Thank you Felix, so you too; well, we better get hurry if we don't want to be late; it's almost 9:00 p.m.

When they arrived to CGS they saw the place was decorated with the special date and they saw too many couples delivering gifts as chocolates, flowers or Valentine cards; they saw Amy and Sonic holding hands and saying to each other romantic words in one place and in another one Princess Peach and Mario were kissing.

Ralph: We'll meet here in 15 or 20 minutes, see you brother.

Ralph went to Sugar Rush and Felix to Hero's Duty.

When he knocked again to the castle's door he secretly took out from a pocket his gift to Vanellope; he stared at it and murmured

Ralph: Today's the day, at last I'll be able to give this to her.

He hid again the gift in the pocket and the door opened; it was Vanellope who was in front of him; she looked beautiful wearing a great green night dress, with her hair down; in a few words, she was glowing.

Vanellope: Well… how do I look?

Ralph couldn't find the right words, he just started to stutter; he was feeling like a fool

Ralph: I…I…I… Well, you…you look… wow…

Vanellope giggled a little for his answer and gave him a kiss on the cheek

Vanellope: Thank you, you look great too.

They both left the game by holding hands and with their red faces; once they got to the CGS they found Calhoun and Felix waiting for they; Calhoun looked beautiful too with a black night dress.

Felix and Ralph separated a little to talk alone between them

Felix: Finally, Ralph, we only have less than 10 minutes

Ralph: Sorry Felix, we better go now, we don't want to be late; but let's tell them first to close their eyes, we want it to be a surprise, remember?

Felix: Of course, brother; let's go

Meanwhile, Calhoun and Vanellope were talking each other too

Calhoun: Wow, Vanellope; you look gorgeous. So, have you already confessed Ralph about your feelings?

Vanellope: (Sigh) No, I haven't; but I'm really sure that he'll know tonight

Calhoun: You better will Kiddo; you've expected for a chance for a long time; don't waste it now.

Vanellope: (little annoyed) don't call me kiddo, Tamora; I've already told you that

Ralph: All right ladies, it's time to go to that special place we told you but first, close your eyes; it's a surprise

The women hesitated a little but they did it; the boys grabbed their hands and they headed to the game of The Beatles Rock Band

Calhoun: Where are you taking us guys?

Felix: Oh, don't worry dear; you'll know soon

Once they got inside the game the boys told them to open the eyes; they were in a huge recording studio; The Beatles were ready to begin, they were standing in a little platform with their instruments ready to play, there was also a table with food and drinks and a big dance floor in front of the band.

George: Good evening and welcome, are you ready to enjoy this special night?

Calhoun and Vanellope were surprised.

Calhoun: Emm… Felix, what is this place?

Vanellope: Yeah… where are we?

The boys explained everything to them and after finishing they were even more surprised.

Vanellope: Really? A concert just for us?

John: That's right Ma'am so you better get ready because this moment will be just for you, so (to the other members) shall we begin now?

Paul: Of course John, come on guys, you may come closer and enjoy the music; well, we will begin with a song that might talk about to a girl in specific, we dedicate this song to the girls we love or we have loved; it's called "Girl"

The Beatles began to sing

**Beatles**: Is there anybody going to listen to my story

all about the girl who came to stay?

She's the kind of girl you want so much

it makes you sorry,

Still, you don't regret a single day.

Ah girl, girl

Girl, girl

The invited ones felt more confident and began to enjoy the music, it was really good; they approached more to the dance floor and moved to the rhythm of the song.

When I think of all the times I've tried so hard to leave her

She will turn to me and start to cry.

And she promises the earth to me

and I believe her,

after all this time I don't know why.

Ah, girl, girl

Girl, girl

She's the kind of girl who puts you down when friends are there,

You feel a fool.

When you say she's looking good, she acts as if it's understood.

She's cool, ooo, ooo, ooo

girl, girl

girl, girl

Was she told when she was young that fame

would lead to pleasure?

Did she understand it when they said

that a man must break his back to earn

his day of leisure?

Will she still believe it when he's dead?

Ah girl, girl,

Girl, girl

When the song ended they clapped with enthusiasm; Ralph thought that the song described his story with Vanellope, it fitted in everything.

Felix: Wow, that was beautiful guys; please sing another one.

Ringo: Sure, now our friend George will sing the next one

Before the band started to play, Vanellope came closer to the band and whispered them that she wanted their help so she could confess her loving to Ralph.

George: Don't worry young lady; we have a great song for it.

_Ok, enough with this chapter, chapter 4 coming up soon; take care and give some reviews please._


	4. Double helping

_Sooner than you thought, here's chapter 4_

Musical Valentine: Chapter 4: A double helping

George: All right everybody, we need to help this lady with a secret of hers.

George's friend understood his plan and they played another song

George: You'll never know how much I really love you.

You'll never know how much I really care.

Listen,

Do you want to know a secret?

Do you promise not to tell?, Ooh oh, oh.

Closer,

Let me whisper in your ear,

Say the words you long to hear,

I'm in love with you.

Listen,

Do you want to know a secret,

Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh.

Closer,

Let me whisper in your ear,

Say the words you long to hear,

I'm in love with you, Ooh oh oh.

I've known the secret for a week or two,

Nobody knows, just we two.

Listen,

Do you want to know a secret?

Do you promise not to tell? Ooh oh, oh.

Closer,

Let me whisper in your ear,

Say the words you long to hear,

I'm in love with you.

Ooh oh oh, Ooh oh oh

The band ended the song and then again there were clapping but no one was clapping more than Vanellope

Vanellope: Thank you so much guys, that was perfect

Then Vanellope stood in front of Ralph and with enough courage, she looked at his face, ready to say it all.

Vanellope: Ralph, I know I haven't known this secret for a week or two and that we're not the only two people who know about it; but finally I'm feeling confident to express my loving to you… so what do you say?

Ralph was speechless but he knew exactly what to do; he walked to the band and ask them the same petition that Vanellope did.

Ralph: Do you really want to know what do I say? Maybe this would answer the question

Paul: All right guys, hit it.

Beatles: Oh yeah, I'll tell you something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

Oh please say to me

You'll let me be your man

And please say to me

You'll let me hold your hand

You'll let me hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy inside

It's such a feeling that my love

I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide

Yeah, you got that something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy inside

It's such a feeling that my love

I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide

Yeah, you got that something

I think you'll understand

When I feel that something

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

Now Vanellope was speechless, she was covering her mouth and she was holding her tears of happiness, Ralph stood in front of her and asked

Ralph: So… will you let me hold your hand?

The only answer he got was that Vanellope wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips; he felt surprised for this quick answer but he kissed her back; at last no more fear, no more secrets, and no more loneliness in love.

Now The Beatles, Felix and Calhoun were clapping and cheering at them, knowing that their friends finally took the next step.

After a minute of kissing they separated to take some air, they stared each other with total love in their eyes and said: I love you.

_Oh, how sweet. Chapter 5 will be soon here, good day everyone. I'll be waiting for your reviews._


	5. Oh darling, you make me dizzy

Musical Valentine, chapter 5: Oh Darling, you make me dizzy

After being a witness of the love confessions from her two best friends, Tamora felt it was moment to celebrate it.

Calhoun: All right everybody; I think we've had enough for now of slow songs; (to the band) why don't you guys play a really moving song?

Felix (looking at her wife): Wow, that's my girl

Calhoun: You better be ready, Felix; because I'm on the mood to use this dance floor

Vanellope: Me too; how about you stink brain?

Ralph: (excited) let's do it

Paul: All right guys, you heard them

Paul: One, two, three, four

Well, she was just seventeen,

And you know what I mean,

And the way she looked was way beyond compare.

So how could I dance with another

And I saw her standing there.

Well she looked at me, and I, I could see

That before too long I'd fall in love with her.

She wouldn't dance with another

since I saw her standing there.

Well, my heart went boom

When I crossed that room

And I held her hand in mine.

Well, we danced through the night,

And we held each other tight,

And before too long, I fell in love with her.

Now I'll never dance with another

Since I saw her standing there

They all were dancing really well; Vanellope was surprised that her new boyfriend was a great dancer, considering his two big feet; but who cared about that? She was having the best day of her life and she had to enjoy it.

As for Ralph, he was thinking again that the song was describing his thoughts in that moment at dancing with Vanellope; from now on, he became a big Beatle fan.

Well, my heart went boom

When I crossed that room

And I held her hand in mine.

Oh, we danced through the night,

And we held each other tight,

And before too long, I fell in love with her.

Now I'll never dance with another

Since I saw her standing there

Since I saw her standing there

Since I saw her standing there

New clapping and cheers; but Tamora wanted to dance a bit more.

Calhoun: Very good song boys, but I still have some energy left for another song; I wanna twist the body.

John: Ask and you shall receive Ma'am; Ok my friends, let's shake them one more time

Beatles: Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)

Twist and shout (twist and shout)

C'mon c'mon c'mon, c'mon baby, now, (c'mon baby)

Come on and work it on out (work it on out oooooh!)

Well, work it on out (work it on out)

You know you look so good (look so good)

You know you got me going now, (got me going)

Just like I knew you would (like I knew you would oooooh!)

Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)

Twist and shout (twist and shout)

C'mon c'mon c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (c'mon baby)

Come on and work it on out (work it on out oooooh!)

You know you twist your little girl, (twist your little girl)

You know you twist so fine (twist so fine)

Come on and twist a little closer now, (twist a little closer)

And let me know that you're mine (let me know you're mine ooooh!)

Aaahhh (Aaahh), Aaahhh (Aaahh), Aaahhh (Aaahh)

Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)

Twist and shout (twist and shout)

C'mon c'mon c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (c'mon baby)

Come on and work it on out (work it on out oooooh!)

You know you twist your little girl, (twist your little girl)

You know you twist so fine (twist so fine)

Come on and twist a little closer now, (twist a little closer)

And let me know that you're mine (let me know you're mine ooooh!)

Well, shake it shake it shake it baby now (Shake it up baby)

Well, shake it shake it shake it baby now (Shake it up baby)

Well, shake it shake it shake it baby now (Shake it up baby)

Aaahhh (Aaahh), Aaahhh (Aaahh), Aaahhh (Aaahh)

Definitely, the guests were having the night of their lives; great music from a great band; what else could they ask for?

_Almost finishing this fanfic, don't get desperate, chapter 6 coming up; have a nice day and I'll be waiting for your reviews._


	6. The end of a magical mystery night

_This fanfic is almost ending; chapter 6 is here._

Musical Valentine; chapter 6: The end of a magical mystery night

After spending one more hour of listening and dancing beautiful music, it was time for Ralph and his friends to go back home; they'd have a busy day tomorrow.

Ringo: All right my friends, it was really a pleasure but it's almost time to go.

Guests: No please, at least sing another one.

Paul: I don't really want to stop the show, but I thought you might like to know that George is going to sing a song; and he wants you all to sing along.

George: Thank you Paul; I'd like to dedicate this song for those lovers who really know to appreciate the loving of their soul mates. I want your help boys if you want to, to sing it along.

George: Something in the way she moves

Attracts me like no other lover

Something in the way she woos me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe her now

Felix: Somewhere in her smile she knows

That I don't need no other lover

Something in her style that shows me

Don't want to leave her now

You know I believe her now

Ralph: You're asking me will my love grow

I don't know, I don't know

You stick around now it may show

I don't know, I don't know

Something in the way she knows

And all I have to do is think of her

Something in the things she shows me

George, Felix and Ralph: Don't want to leave her now

You know I believe her now

George: Thank you guys, that was beautiful, you sing great

Felix: No, we thank you for giving us the best Valentine's Day of our lives, we won't ever forget it.

Ralph: I don't know how do you do it pals but your songs are so perfect; I've become a big fan of yours

Felix: That goes for me too

Girls: Us too.

John: Thank you; we really appreciate that.

Paul: Well my friends, we have a last song for you; we thank you for your visit tonight and I hope we'll meet soon; this song has a proper title because it's called "The End"

Paul: h yeah, all right

Are you going to be in my dreams

tonight?

Then the guests listened a fantastic drum solo from Ringo and after that a bass and guitar solos.

Beatles: And in the end

The love you take

Is equal to the love you make

After finishing the song and say goodbye again to the band; the couples left the game and went back to the GCS which it was almost empty; it looked like they'll all have a busy day too.

Felix and Tamora went to Hero's Duty while Ralph and Vanellope to Sugar Rush; while they were walking to the castle Ralph felt again really nervous; there was still another gift he wanted to give her; when they got to the entrance door she looked at him and smiled.

Vanellope: You have given me the best night of my life, I really loved it, and I love you

She kissed him on the lips.

Ralph: I love you too; (thinking) Do it Ralph, it's now or never.

Ralph: Emmm, Vanellope?

Vanellope: Yes darling?

Ralph: I have another surprise for you

Vanellope: (gasped) really?

Ralph: Yes, but… I want you to close your eyes first

Vanellope: (intrigued) What? Why?

Ralph: I told you, it's a surprise, please; close your eyes… and no peeking, it won't be long

Vanellope obeyed as Ralph was getting the gift out of his pocket and he did something else.

After 15 seconds, she began feeling nervous

Vanellope: Can I see now?

Ralph: All right… open them now.

When she saw what was happening, she couldn't move a single muscle; Ralph was in front of her kneeled down with the gift in his hands, it was a cookie medal with a heart shape just like she gave to him 5 years ago; but it was written "Marry me" inside of it.

Vanellope got speechless, she couldn´t believe it.

Ralph: (nervous) Vanellope, I know we just have confessed our feeling a few hours ago but I've known for a long time that you are the woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with you… so I need to ask you this… President Vanellope Von Schweetz… will you marry me?

She was stiff as a flagpole; the wrecker was still kneeling in front of her with the cookie-medal in his hands and looking up at her with the up-most hope. She was so swept up in her thoughts and emotions flooding in her mind, she was thinking how her whole life changed in only five years; while Ralph was holding his breath, awaiting for the answer of the ex-princess.

Would he become a king, or at least a vice-president? Or will she reject his proposal?

After a minute of silence, she spoke; trying not to cry.

Vanellope: Do you remember what I told you when we discovered I was a princess in this game?

Ralph felt surprised for this answer but he tried to remember though he couldn't

Vanellope: Let me remind you; I said then that even if in the game's code says that I'm a princess I know who exactly I am. I am the president of Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz.

Ralph didn't know what she was trying to say.

Vanellope: But I think Wreck-It Vanellope Von Schweetz sounds much better, don't you think so?

Ralph: (nervous) what? ... so… you mean…

Vanellope: "Yes..."

He gasped at the sound of her voice.

Ralph: "W-what?"

Vanellope: "...Yes! YES! YES! A BILLION TIMES YES, YOU STINKBRAIN!"

He jumped up and embraced his new fiancé. He kissed her deeply as she glitched and cried of happiness. They'd never been so happy before.

Former princess and now President Vanellope Von Schweetz was soon to become Wreck-It Vanellope Von Schweetz

__Believe it or not, this is not the end; chapter 7 will be uploaded soon. Please write some reviews, have a nice day._


	7. The love you takethe love you make

_All right, this is it; the end of this fanfic, hope you like it._

Musical Valentine, chapter 7: The love you take=the love you make

It's been another 5 years since Ralph proposed Vanellope to get married, Fix-it Felix Jr. Game was celebrating its 40th anniversary and they were all celebrating at the penthouse.

Felix was Ralph's best man in his wedding and Calhoun was the maid of honor.

Felix and Tamora were now parents of twin boys, Tom and Clancy, they were 3 years old and as for Ralph and Vanellope they were raising their beautiful one year old girl, her name was Toffee, she got her mother's hair and eyes but she got also her father's strength.

Ralph: Beautiful and strong, what a perfect combination, she won't be easy to conquer when she becomes older.

The kids were now at Vanellope's (and Ralph) castle with their nannies Sour Bill, Wynchell and Duncan, while the castle was being secured with some of Tamora's soldiers.

Ralph and her wife were dancing in the party, they still have a surprise for the guests; Ralph took a microphone and talked.

Ralph: Good evening everybody, thank you all for coming tonight to our celebration of the game. We'd like to present to you now to an unique rock band, they are great friends of us and they're here tonight because they wanted to celebrate with all of us, please say welcome with a big round of clapping to George, John, Paul and Ringo; better known as The Beatles.

All the people clapped with enthusiasm as the band went up to the stage and prepared their instruments.

John: Thank you Ralph my friend; it's good to see you again. Good evening everybody, it's a pleasure being here tonight. We'd like to begin with a song that I wrote one day when I was thinking about some reflections of my life. I hope you might identify with this song too.

Beatles: There are places I'll remember all my life,

though some have changed.

Some forever not for better

some have gone and some remain.

All these places had their moments

with lovers and friends I still can recall.

Some are dead and some are living,

in my life I've loved them all

But of all these friends and lovers

there is no one compares with you.

And these memories lose their meaning

when I think of love as something new.

Though I know I'll never lose affection

for people and things that went before

I know I'll often stop and think about them

in my life I love you more.

The people heard a beautiful piano's solo; Ralph felt again that the song was describing many things about all he had lived for the last 10 years but he wasn't the only one, Vanellope, Ralph and Tamora felt the same thing as they were dancing with the rhythm of the music.

Beatles: Though I know I'll never lose affection

for people and things that went before

I know I'll often stop and think about them

in my life I love you more.

When the song ended, Vanellope saw her husband right to his face

Ralph: What's wrong honey?

Vanellope: Ralph; could we go out for a moment, there's something very important that I wanna tell you.

Ralph felt a bit worried for this but he obeyed; they went out of the building and Ralph asked again

Ralph: What's wrong honey? Are you OK?

Vanellope: I think I'm better than OK, Ralph… I think we'll be hearing soon another footsteps walking around the castle.

Now Ralph felt really nervous

Ralph: What… are you… trying… to tell me?

He saw his wife grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly very gently

Vanellope: (excited) Sweetie, I'm pregnant again

Ralph felt that all around him was going in like in a slow motion, and then…

PLAF!

He fainted but with a little smile in his mouth

Vanellope: (sigh) Men.

Ten years ago Ralph tried to prove everybody that he could be more than a wrecker, more than a game's villain; he wanted to gain a golden medal but he got a better thing instead, he got the loving of a great girl who then became his wife.

As he said before, he now doesn't need to get a medal for proving that he's a good guy; because if the woman of his life loves him, how bad can that be?

_Phew, at last is finished. Thank you all for following the story and for your reviews too._

_I'll be on vacations for the rest of the year and I'll be back one week after New Year's Eve._

_I wish you all a merry xmas and a happy new year. See you at 2013._


End file.
